


Baby Give Me A Kiss

by SweetTurtle, Tycanthrophy



Series: If We Were In Another World... [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ALOT of SEX, Amazing, Anal Sex, Aquaintances, Bad Dirty Talk, Bulges, Dicks, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fat Stiles, Finger Fucking, Fingering, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, High School, Hot, Jesus - Freeform, Kinky, Kinky Shit, Light BDSM, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Naughty, Neighbors, Nerd Stiles, Office Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pleading, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shy Stiles, So Dirty, Spanking, Steo, Stiles, Suit Sex, Suits, Teasing, Theo's parents are OC, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Video Game, Yum, anti social stiles, anti-social stiles, ass fucking, boo society, butt fucking, cocks, dislike of society, dripping things, forgive me god for I have sinned, fuck yeah gay porn, gamer status, gay porn, god help me, help me, idk what i have done, kinky asfuq, lazy stiles, light - Freeform, lorde and savior, neighbor, not really i lied, otaku stiles, overweight stiles, ripped theo, showoff theo, suits and tie, theo - Freeform, total otaku stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTurtle/pseuds/SweetTurtle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tycanthrophy/pseuds/Tycanthrophy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute love story between Stiles and Theo with an unhealthy relationship between Rafael and the Sheriff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Give Me A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Steo = PG  
> Rafael/Sheriff = Explicit
> 
> IGN:   
> (Corey) - Chameleon (Summoner)  
> (Liam) - Berserker (Berserker)  
> (Mason) - Trigger-Happy (Gunner)  
> (Isaac) - Sir Pup Pup (Knight)  
> (Derek) - Sourwolf (Brawler)  
> (Brett) - Wolfie (Dragoon)  
> (Theo) - Chimera (Assassin)  
> (Stiles) - Void (Healer)

**Baby Gimme a Kiss...**

 

* * *

 

**Trolls**

 

“Dude! Learn to dodge. Oh my fucking god. There are targeting marks on the ground and when you see them, dodge! For God sakes”, Stiles said saltily. He was irritated because he was a healer and he had to focus on healing the tank. And Fluffers69 was just standing there taking all the hits so Stiles had to stop to use his heavy cooldown heals on the dumbass. If he didn’t heal the tank then everyone would die because the tank’s job is to take hits and the other members in the party do not have the hp pool. His anxiety was getting to him. He did not want his party to fail this raid because it was the 72th attempt or so to try to clear this dungeon. He was anxious because the raid boss was at 50% hp and everybody knows what happens when he hits 50% hp. The goddamn undead asshole enrages, the phases switch faster, it does more damage, if it lands a hit on a character it leaves a damage over time debuff, and his area of effect skills increase in size.

 

“Holy shit!!! That bitch hurts!” Berserker(Liam) yelped.

 

“That’s so bullshit”, Sourwolf(Derek) growled into his mic.

 

“Fuck! Guys! I don’t think I can tank all this damage!” Sir Pup Pup(Isaac) exclaimed.

 

“God damn it, Fluffers69 died again. SHIT”, Void (Stiles) screamed into his mic.

 

“Ow”, Trigger-Happy(Mason) winced.

 

“Fuck, this is the last time we bring in a fucking random” Sourwolf(Derek) angrily said.

 

“Yeeaah”, Chameleon(Corey) agreed with the tank.

 

“Void! What the fuck!” Sir Pup Pup(Isaac) yelled, while he watched his character get torn apart by the boss.

 

“I fucking ran out of mana from healing and reviving the damn random”, Void(Stiles) pointed out.

 

“Ah fuck. Well, I’m dead”, Wolfie(Brett) said nonchalantly.

 

The sound of  Wolfie’s character dying echoed into their headphones.

 

It was at that moment the entire party was fucked. One by one they fell to the undead piece of shit bastard.

 

“Fuck!!! It was only at 30% hp!” Void (Stiles) shouted into the mic.

 

“Dang it!” Berserker (Liam) said.

 

“Ugh... Well, I think I’m going to take a breather and log off for a while. That was just too frustrating”, Sourwolf(Derek) said grumpily.

 

“Yeah, I’m going to join my boyfriend on that notion”, Sir Pup Pup(Isaac) said cutely.

 

“Yeah, I’m going to go grab some dinner, then come back”, Wolfie(Brett) said before logging off and leaving the call.

 

“Me too”, Berserker(Liam) said tiredly following.

 

“Ugh… There goes our party” Void(Stiles) sighed in annoyance.

 

“Yeah… I’m sorry dude. We tried”, Trigger-Happy (Mason) apologized.

 

“Maybe we’ll be able to defeat it after we level up some more and get better equips” Chameleon(Corey) said shyly.

 

“We can only hope”, Void(Stiles) sighed stretching his arms leaning back into his squeaky computer chair.

 

The night continued with them grinding dungeons and field bosses for levels and stronger equipments, before going to bed around three am

 

* * *

 

**The Neighbors Next Door**

 

A snoring Stiles lays sprawled out on his bed. His limbs lie in uncomfortable angles but to Stiles it was as if he was floating on a cloud. A dollop of saliva started to drool from his unhinged mouth.

 

“Stiles!” A voice from downstairs called his name.

 

“Stiles!” the voice called again, much more louder than before making Stiles turn over in his bed. 

 

“For the love of god Stiles, when I get up there”, the voice sounding more irritated, while the sound of the stairs creaking echoed into the hallway.

 

Stiles made an incoherent grumble, smacking his lips, and rolling to his side. The door then swung open.

 

“Stiles! Get up!” the man shouted angrily.

 

Stiles awakened startled by the sound of the loud voice jumping up slightly and rolled off his bed.

 

“Wh-what’s wrong?”  Stiles panickedly asked looking at his father.

 

“Come with me to welcome our new neighbors”, Stiles's father said with a sigh.

 

Stiles sleepily wiped off the trail of saliva off of the side of his mouth and yawned, “Alright, give me a few minutes.” Stretching on the floor Stiles points his hands towards his father and made needy grabby hands. His father sighed and with a smile helped his son off the anime themed carpet.

 

“Just be sure to be downstairs”, his father gave him a stern look before leaving his room.  Stiles groaned a bit and reluctantly got up and started to get dressed. He then went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face before heading downstairs to find his father.

 

The sound of birds chirping and the bright sunlight filling through the house irritated his soul. He wanted to go back to bed and never come out to see the processes of human kind. He hated society and above that he hated people because they are all so fake. They wear masks and hide their true selves trying to get everyone to like them.

 

Slowly he walked down the stairs in his Star Wars t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts.

 

“Okay dad, I’m ready to welcome the neighbors!” He yelled bitterly. Stiles then lazily made his way outside the house where he saw his dad talking to the couple. The father noticed Stiles and waved for him to come over. Stiles just sighed and started to walk up to them.

 

“Here’s my boy. His name is Stiles”, his father wrapped an arm around Stiles’s shoulder and pointed at him.

 

“H-hi” Stiles mumbled.

 

“Hello, Stiles. My name is Mia and this is my husband, Daniel. It’s nice to finally meet you! Your father here was telling us about how you were an honor student since when you were a little boy! Oh, how I remember when you were riding down the street with Scott Mccall and our little Theo” The woman said cheerfully reminiscing in the past.

 

Stiles smiled and nodded awkwardly not remembering them at all. The lady’s husband gave him a huge grin offering the teenager a hand to shake.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Stiles, my boy!” The husband said.

 

“Nice to meet you too”, Stiles said uncomfortably shaking the man’s unusually large calloused hands.

 

“You know, our son is about your age and is about to attend Beacon Hills High School.” 

 

“Oh, that’s the school I go to...” Stiles muttered. Great.

 

“Oh, it is?” The man looking like he had an idea forming in his head.

 

“Uh… yeah…” Stiles said uncomfortably, not liking the look on the other man’s face.

 

“Do think you could possible show him around then? Maybe even become his friend. I’m sure he could use it”, Daniel said with a pleading look.

 

“Um… I-”

 

“He would love to! Right, Stiles?” John interrupted, giving his son a look that Stiles knew very well. Stiles just stood there nodding quietly.

 

“So where is your boy?” John asked the other man.

 

“Oh, he went to explore the new town, but he will be back soon” Daniel replied.

 

“Oh, why don’t you all come over for dinner then. I would love to catch up”, John said joyfully.

 

“It won’t be too much trouble will it?” Daniel asked looking a bit worried.

 

“No, of course not! Just come around five”, John replied with a smile.

 

“Great. We will see you then. I guess I’ll go get some unpacking done before then”  Daniel said, waving his hands as he went back to moving boxes into the house.

 

“Dad. Why did you do it? Why did you invite them over?” Stiles questioned muttering to his shoulder in the direction of his father.

 

“Because it is a common courtesy”, the Sheriff replied dusting off the lint on his shoulder then straightening his brown tie. They watch their new neighbors unload the big cardboard boxes from their U-haul truck.

 

“Dad, you know I have issues with strangers”, Stiles complained irritatedly squinting at the bright sunlight shining directly into his eyes.

 

The Sheriff rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in front of his chest, and smirked, “You’ll be fine, Son. I know that because they babysat you when you were a kid. When your mom and I went out to work they watched you and their son. You just don't remember is all and I also remember when I came home, I saw little Theo and you playing pretend house. And all I had to say was that it was adorable.” The Sheriff grinned with the emphasis on the word, adorable.

 

“I can’t believe you right now. Oh my god. DAD! You’re so embarrassing!” Stiles blushed. His dad was just so URGH.

 

John Stilinski chuckled calling out, “You played the wife and Theo was the husband. It was killer cute. I would behave tonight if I were you mister. I still have the photos of him and you in a photo album in the attic, young man.” Stiles made an incoherent guttural groan while storming off to the direction of the house.

  
Stiles stomped up the stairs and locked himself in his room. Stupid new neighbors. Stupid dad. Stupid society. He then sat down on his chair and turned his desktop on. Stiles just wanted to delve deep into the virtual reality that he felt at home with. Where he didn’t have to worry and think about school, his dad, or even the assholes he comes across. He wanted video games to take him away from the irritating things in reality and forget how troublesome the real world was. In the fantasy world, Stiles only had to focus on himself as a player. He spent the next few hours playing by himself, grinding monsters into dust until he heard a loud knock from outside the door.

 

“Stiles! The neighbors will be here in a couple hours. Come help me get groceries”  His father shouted through the door, unsure if his son had his headphones on or not.

 

“Just give me a minute!” Stiles groaned. He then logged off the game he was playing, before getting up and hesitantly walking out the room. 

 

Stupid neighbors… stupid dad… Stiles thought to himself angrily.

 

* * *

  
  


**Dinner With a Cute Guy… And His Parents?**

 

Stiles is groaning in the shower with his head laying next to the bathroom wall. Still unhappy with having dinner with his neighbors and supposed childhood companion. He’s always hated the Idea of having to actually communicate with people in real life. Besides the social anxiety, he really despised people, or well… just the human population in general.

 

There was only thirty minutes left till his neighbors would be downstairs. The thought of it made him groan even louder. His father had ordered him to take a shower and dress nicer, especially since Theo was coming. He even went on teasing Stiles about how he may still want to make him his ‘wife’. Stiles just became red from the thought that a man or well a person in general would even want him in anyway, besides a support in a video game and made his way into the bathroom. Sometimes Stiles wished that his old man would stop being so weird. It was only today that he was reminded about a memory he has long forgotten.

 

******

 

“You’re mine!” A young light brunette child giggled as he wrapped his little arms around the young mole freckled kid.

 

“Noooo!!!!!!!” The mole freckled kid struggled against his “husband’s” grip. He giggled as the brunette tickled him with his small hands.

 

“Yes, Stiles! Hehe”, the child said hugging the kid from behind.

 

Stiles could remember the sun brightly shining in his eyes making him squint as he didn’t have enough air in his lungs to continue laughing.

 

“Theooooo! Stoooppp it!!” Stiles whined in between breaths giggling.

 

“No! Not until you say you’re mine!” The young Theo stated adamantly.

 

“F-fine! I-I’m-”

 

“Stiles! I’m home” Stiles’ father called from the door as both the boys looked up. Stiles then took the opportunity to slip out of Theo’s grasp and ran towards his father’s arms. Stiles remembered his dad lifting him up from the ground and raising him up high into the sky. The giggles and laughter rung in his ears as he was brought back to reality.

 

******

 

“Stiles!” A voice called his name from the outside of the bathroom door.

 

“The neighbors will be here in five minutes! Hurry out and get dressed!” His father shouted through the door. Stiles let out a loud sigh before finishing up.

 

The naked overweight teenager stepped out of the shower reaching for a towel. His body had stretch marks decorated lightly on his body. He leaned over and wiped the foggy mirror. The condensed water vapor gathered at the palm of his hand. The water vapor formed beads of water which trickled down his reflection in the mirror. His acne scarred face winced at the unsightly view of his body. His acne and weight did not help him one bit for looks. It didn’t matter anyway… none of it really mattered because in the end society sucks and honestly he was going to live life in his own way doing whatever he wanted to do; Of course with his father’s permission because he wasn’t of age yet.

 

Stiles snapped out of it and dried himself off. He then wrapped a towel around his waist before heading to his room. When he got to his room, Stiles noticed a set of fresh clothes on his bed. He sighed, knowing his father was the culprit behind this. He had trouble seeing what his father had laid out for him because of his poor vision and moved closer.  When he got to his bed, he saw that his father had left out a plain black shirt, grey plaid flannel button up shirt, and his pair of grey jeans.

 

Well… it saves me the trouble of having to get them myself…. He thought to himself, while he began to get dressed. A couple minutes later, Stiles was fully dressed and dreading what he knew would happen next. He then reluctantly dragged his feet down the stairs where he saw his father opening the door.

 

Stiles ignored the greetings between his father and the Raekens. He just stood by the sidelines blankly staring into the distance until they introduced their son.

 

“Remember our son Theo? You played together when you were younger?”, Mia introduced the teen as he walked in.

 

Stiles jaw dropped, his eyes widening at the sight of the handsome adonis model-like adolescent teen walking through the door of his house.

 

The lighting was perfect, the way the shadows outlined Theo’s delicate face and perfectly sculpted jaw. His eyes shimmering a beautiful mysterious blue-grey hue as he shifted his gaze, smiling upon the sight of Stiles standing beside the Sheriff. His nearly perfect hair shifted as he tilted his head to greet Stiles.

 

“Hello, Stiles”, Theo said casually. The corners of his mouth curved upwards as he extended his hand. He reminded Stiles of a sly wolf but his signature smile was like a cat.

 

Theo is fucking attractive. Looks like puberty did him right. Stiles’ thoughts went wild about things he would do to Theo. Mmm. Mmm. Mmm. Mmm. Mmm. If he would burn in hell for the naughty things he would do, then it would be worth it. He couldn’t even think properly. He would personally climb Theo like a tree and then ride that hunky man meat all night long. Stiles blamed his hormones. His god damned hormones.

 

Stiles blinked a couple of times unable to recognize the old acquaintance before him. Recovering he shook the hand roughly stuttering, “H-hi, T-Th-Theo…” Stiles licked his lips and he couldn’t keep his eyes off the sexy dude. He wanted to burn Theo’s image into his retina’s because Stiles was definitely going to tap that in his fantasies tonight.

 

Theo then politely greeted the Sheriff. Stiles became flustered every time Theo glanced his way. Stiles had no idea why, but he was pretty sure it’s because of how ugly he was.

 

John noticed the tension between them while chatting with Theo’s parents. His son had a crush on Theo and it was adorable. It was nice that his son finally had taken an interest in something other than video games.

 

“Why don’t we move into the dining room? Dinner's almost ready”, John suggested closing the door behind his guests.

 

“Oh,yeah. It smells great!”, Daniel commented. 

 

“I know right? Would you like some help, John?”

 

“That would be great actually! Here, let me take your coats before anything”, John said helping the guests remove their coats.

 

“Oh! Why thank you John”, Mia said cheerfully.

 

“Thank you, John. You’re a good man”, Daniel added.

 

“Thanks”, Theo remarked with a small smile.

 

“Not a problem at all. Stiles would you please guide our guests into the dining room?” John said with a pleasant tone.

 

Stiles shook off his dazed look and silently guided the guests to his father’s orders. The only thought of Theo fucking the shit out of him filled his mind. No. Stiles. You aren’t going to fall for him. You know how it ends and it’s not pretty. It’s usually a gallon of ice cream, blankets, tears, tissues, and the Notebook as comfort for him.

 

A voice snapped Stiles out of his thoughts. “Stiles? Are you okay?”

 

Stiles snapped out of his trance and responded to the voice. Mia. What a sweet lady.

 

“Y-yeah. I’m good”, he replied.

 

“Why don’t you sit next to Theo, sweetie? So you two can catch up?” Mia suggested as Daniel pulled out the chair for her.

 

“U-uh okay”, Stiles answered nervously. He looked over to Theo who gave him a reassuring smile.

 

Daniel sat at the head of the table leaving the opposite end of the seat available for John. Mia sat beside Daniel. Finally, Theo sat next to Stiles who was completely red as a cherry.

 

Okay Stiles, now is not the time to get a boner!... Think bad thoughts…. Not those kind of bad thoughts! God damn hormones!!!... Stiles screamed to himself in his head. He suddenly felt a hand touch his shoulder making him jump in his seat.

 

“Woah there buddy! Are you okay Stiles?” Theo asked looking a bit worried.

 

“Y-yeah… W-why...” Stiles stuttered, while his face became a darker shade of velvet.

 

“You sure dear? Your face is becoming red. Almost like a tomato”, Mia remarked with a motherly tone.

 

“I think he’s fine dear. Maybe he’s a bit nervous. I mean he is sitting right next to his childhood husband”, Daniel commented jokingly.

 

Theo smiled lightly at his father’s comment turning his head slightly he noticed Stiles squirming in his seat uncomfortably. Theo furrowed his symmetrical eyebrows pursing his lips he opened his lips to ask if Stiles was feeling okay. Before he could say a word Stiles spoke.

 

“O-oh… u-uhh… I’ll be r-right back” Stiles mumbled as he got up with clenched fists and dashed up the stairs into the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and splashed the cold water onto his face; in attempts of cooling himself down. He then gazed at the mirror, looking at his reflection with utter disappointment.

 

Curse the teenage libido and everything else that comes with it! Stiles thought to himself. He wasn’t happy with the fact that he could barely sit next to Theo without the thought of having him flat out fucking him on the table in front of everyone. Fuck he wouldn’t even care and even wished that Theo would just do that. Stiles eyes quickly fell down to his crotch where he noticed the constant pulsing in his jeans. He was pretty hard and his jeans being somewhat tight, outlined the shape of his dick. Stiles just cursed under his breath and did his best to think of other things to get his mind off his throbbing erection. Once it died down a bit, five minutes later he opened the bathroom door and found himself face to face with Theo.

 

“Oh, was about to knock on the bathroom and see if you were okay” Theo said softly.

 

“I-I’m fine” Stiles said, slowly feeling the erection in his pants starting to grow again.

 

“That’s good….Stiles…” Theo looked away shyly, trying to find the right words to say.

 

“Uh, your father told me to tell you that dinner is served”, Theo continued.

 

“T-thanks”, Stiles uttered not keeping eye-contact with the fucking walking sex on a stick. He kept his eyes on the wood flooring and shuffled towards the dining room.

 

“Glad you could join us”, John greeted his son with a smile grabbing him by the shoulders for an awkward hug. He rubbed Stiles’ shoulders a little bit and nudged him to sit down.

 

Theo followed Stiles from behind.  When they sat down, John announced that it was time to dig in. Daniel and Mia didn’t hesitate and started to grab some dishes, before passing them around to everyone else. 

 

“Mmm! John, this is deliciously exquisite! You have to give me your recipe”, Mia said with an exuberant smile plastered on her face.

 

“Yeah, it’s fantastic. If you make food like this all the time, I think I might end up coming here for dinner every night! No offense hun”, Daniel groaned from the delicate flavors that danced on his taste buds.

 

“None taken dear. I agree with you all the way”, Mia moaned delightfully at the plate of food before her.

 

“Oh, it’s not that great. You guys are too kind”, John said bashfully.

 

“No, no Sir. My parents are right. You’re a badass cook”, Theo said with a smile.

 

“Excuse my language”, Theo added politely. His parents hummed in agreement.

 

Stiles ignored the conversations, small talk, and praises towards his father while he ate.

 

He figured that if he finished his meal as fast as he could, that he could go straight to his room to avoid everyone for the rest of the night. Although, that wasn’t the case. Fuck me. 

 

When he had finished his meal, Stiles asked in a quiet tone, “Dad. May I be excused?”

 

He was met with a harsh stern gaze from his father, “Stiles-

 

Theo cut in,”I would love to see Stiles’ room, I’d like to see what’s new.”

 

Theo paused for a moment to watch the stern look on the Sheriff’s face turn into a soft understanding expression.

 

“If that’s okay with you, sir”, Theo added with a polite tone. 

 

“Of course”, John said in a gentle tone.

 

Stiles silently dreaded the moment that he was left alone with Theo. Alone in a room with Theo fucking Raeken. Jesus, he prayed to God to help him control himself. If not that was going to be one raped boy and that wasn’t going to be Stiles.

 

He treaded softly but couldn’t help feeling himself fidget a little from the nervousness while he felt Theo’s eyes gaze upon his back from behind.

 

When they finally reached Stiles room near the stairs which felt like ages to reach. Stiles sighed trembling a bit turning the doorknob and pushed open his door. The door was decorated with “DO NOT ENTER”, “YOU SHALL NOT PASS”, “BEWARE GAMING IN PROCESS”, a lot of random things from comics, manga, and anime.

 

“So this is your room?” Theo said, while he slowly looked around, stepping through the doorframe with precaution. He noticed a bunch of posters on the walls. References to Star Wars, X-Men, Marvel, Capcom, Avengers, Deadpool, Naruto, Bleach, Totoro, Howl’s Moving Castle, Princess Mononoke, Spirited Away, and plenty more anime posters.

 

“Y-yeah. It’s completely different from the last time you saw it” Stiles shyly mumbled.

 

“Well the bed is the same”, Theo said with a smirk, while Stiles began to blush heavily.

 

“No it’s not!” Stiles argued.

 

“Yes it is”, Theo grinned.

 

“I still remember…” Theo added crossing his arms with his index finger tapping on his perfect pink lips.

 

“Oh, uhm! Want to play something” Stiles quickly interrupted Theo before he say a word, pulling out a controller. Theo gave him a coy smile, deciding that he would bring back up after the game.

 

“Okay, what games do you have?” Theo curiously asked leaning in closely near Stiles. Stiles could feel Theo’s hot breath against his cheek.

 

“Uh… let’s see”, Stiles flustered said flipping through his games on his desktop which was connected to his television.

 

“Well I have portal 2, left 4 dead 2, and um… call of duty?” Stiles mumbled.

 

“How about left 4 dead 2?” Theo said with a soft tone in Stiles ear.

 

“Okay”, Stiles replied sucking in his breath as he started up the game. Stiles realized how he only had one chair. Stiles turned his head quickly unaware how close his face was from Theo’s, only centimeters of space separating their lips. Stiles gulped licking his lips, he could feel Theo’s gaze upon him as Stiles eyes made their way from Theo’s plush perfect lips to his dashing blue grey eyes.

 

The two boys lost themselves in the the pools of their eyes. Theo lifted his hand and cupped Stiles jaw tenderly brushing his thumb across his cheek. Theo moved his face closer only centimeters away from kissing Stiles.

 

Stiles panicked leaning back against his chair, he flailed his hands in the air falling backwards. Smooth Stiles. Smooth. He was freaking out because Theo got way too close. Way too close to his face.

 

“Are you okay dude?” Theo asked in a soft tone.

 

“U-u-uhm yeah. Fine”, Stiles furiously blinked covering his mouth with a hand and rubbing the protruding bump on his head. He must have hit it when he fell out of his chair. The very red and embarrassed Stiles avoided eye contact wincing when he pressed on his bruise with his other hand.

 

Theo smirked at the completely flustered teen before him. So he is still the same Stiles I once knew. I wasn’t wrong he hasn’t changed. Theo thought to himself as he bit his lip from the excitement of meeting his old friend.

 

Stiles eyes widened when his gaze met Theo smirkingly biting his lip. Shit. Why is he so fucking sexy. Why did he try to kiss me? This fucking flirty asshat is toying with him. This is why he dislikes people, society, and especially the attractive guy currently standing right in front of him. You think since you’re good looking you can do anything? Well I’ll show you big guy, I will ignore your hot witty charms, and your sexy expressions.

 

“Shit. Um… let me get you a chair”, A very red Stiles said trying to straighten himself out before stumbling to his father’s room to grab a spare computer chair.

 

“Thank you”, Theo said completely unaffected by the almost kiss, before taking the seat from Stiles and sitting in it.

 

Stiles then took his seat and started the game. Stiles forgot the mods he had on and felt a bit embarrassed that the zombies were modded to look like yandere anime high school girls, while the characters were sexy shirtless superheroes. He could feel Theo’s eyes stare at him with a grin on his face, but chose to ignore it and focused on playing the game.

“What interesting mods you got here Stiles”, Theo said teasingly.

 

“Uh…’  Stiles stopped himself, struggling to find a way to explain the mods. Theo saw Stiles thinking and chuckled. Yup. Still the same Stiles. Theo thought happily to himself.

 

Stiles and Theo spent the next couple of hours playing left 4 dead. Stiles unfortunately got distracted by Theo sitting too close to him that he had gotten attacked by every special type of creature in the game. He even accidently walked towards a witch when he decided to glance at Theo.

 

“Oh fuck!” Stiles shouted.

 

“Uh… Stiles why did you walk into the witch?” Theo said with a confused look.

 

Stiles screamed like a little girl as the crying creepy son of a bitch destroyed his character. Theo laughed at Stiles reaction watching him fall to the ground hugging his knees because that scared the shit out of him.

 

“Hey you okay?” Theo asked with a chuckle.

 

“Yeah. Yeah. I’m good”, Stiles said with slight grin. 

 

“You gotta admit that was really funny”, Theo pointed out with a charming grin.

 

“No. It wasn’t ‘really’ funny. I was just scared shitless”, Stiles deadpanned.

 

“Pretty funny”, Theo said sitting back in his chair with his trademark smirk.

 

“Shut up”, Stiles said. He couldn’t keep a straight face and ended up foolishly grinning from ear to ear.

 

“See? Told you it was funny”, Theo commented offering a hand to help the teen up.

 

“Yeah, yeah shut it, Pretty boy”, Stiles said accepted the gratuitous hand. Theo pulled the boy up. Damn why does he have to be strong and sexy.

 

There was a knock on the door and following right after that John opened the door to only to find Theo and his son holding hands. 

“Just like old times, huh boys?” John said, smiling at the boys who then quickly retracted their hands from one another.

 

“Yeah. you know what they say. It’s hard to kick an old habit”, Theo said winking at Stiles who then rolled his eyes. The Sheriff grinned, he really missed Stiles being social with friends.

 

“Anyways, son what did I say about leaving the door open? Especially when you have someone in your room?” John said in a stern voice.

 

“Dad. He’s just our neighbor and he’s not my type”, Stiles said rolling his eyes once more. 

 

“Ouch, hurtful. Not true. I am everyone’s type”, Theo remarked with a hurt tone crossing his arms with another trademark smirk. Stiles ignored the comment and grabbed the remote for the TV on his bed. He shut the TV off with the remote and threw it back onto his bed.

 

“No, you’re not. You wish”, Stiles disagreed running his fingers through his short buzzcut hair licking his lips once more.

 

“I beg to differ”, Theo said with a mysterious tone.

 

“Well, Theo your parents are asking for you. They’re about ready to go back home”, the Sheriff said tapping the door with his hand twice before leaving. After the Sheriff left, Theo moved closer to Stiles. He gently brushed off a speck of lint on his hair. After he got the lint off Stiles, he started to softly trace the back of Stiles ears with his fingers.

 

“Don’t forget Stiles, you to belong me and only me” Theo said winking with a smile before exiting Stiles’ room. Stiles’s face flustered with the returning memory of his childhood with Theo.

 

“Th-that creepy asshole” Stiles said out loud, annoyed at how Theo said that he was his. He then stomped towards his bed and fell flat on his Batman pillow. He won’t let that bastard get to him and he wasn’t property. He could feel some old feelings from when he was younger; beginning to resurface, along the memories that he thought he had forgotten long ago.

 

* * *

  
  


**Guerilla Warfare**

 

Stiles awoke from the sound of a loud obnoxious beating music next door. 

 

He wasn’t used to seeing the sunrise. If anything, he was the type of person to be awake, until the sun came up. Stiles grumpily rolled out of bed slamming himself against the ground. He groaned loudly at the light that was slowly beginning to beam at his face and lazily stretched getting up. Stiles groaned pushing himself up from the wood flooring. He then made his way to the window, while rubbing the eye-boogers away from his eyes. He reached for the Batman curtains grimacing at the bright burning sunlight. Stiles forced the curtains to the side to see who was playing loud ass motherfucking music at 9am. It was too fucking early to be blasting music at this time of hour. Fucking asshole. If anything, 2-4pm is morning to him, and he swore he was going to kill the ass who woke him up. Stiles groaned loudly once more at the light that was beaming at his face. When he was about to close the curtains he noticed Theo staring directly at him, completely shirtless in the house across. Apparently Theo’s room and his room was perfectly right across from each other and the windows faced one another so they could see each other’s room. His jaw dropped as his eyes slowly wandered along Theo’s finely chiseled sweaty bare body. When his eyes met with Theo’s, he quickly closed the curtains and cursed, “Fucking douchebags!!!” 

 

Theo smirked at the sound of Stiles cursing from his room. Today is going to be a beautiful day. Theo thought.

Stiles eyes then went down as he noticed his growing erection pulsate from the sight of the other boy. He hated his body so much because it betrayed him… Et tu Brute…

 

Ten minutes later Stiles was pulling tissues out of the box on his night stand. He felt somewhat ashamed of himself for just jacking off to his old childhood friend, but at the same time couldn’t deny his attraction to the adonis chiseled body next door. Stiles decided to stay at his bed for a while, cursing at everything. He hated his hormones, Theo for being so attractive, and the fact that Theo declared him as his property. Stiles questioned why Theo would even hold onto something that wasn’t even real. It was just them playing house. It didn’t make any sense to him. It was all pretend, so why would Theo even bring it up again.

 

The whole idea was irrelevant because Theo is now 17 and he should be worried about getting a girlfriend, worried about his looks, worried about his muscles, not about some stupid childhood game they played when they were younger. Stiles thought about it for at least ten minutes. He even ruled out the fact of Theo liking him in that way. Stiles wasn’t really confident in his looks, nor his ability to win over a guy as hot as Theo with his disgusting self. That was the truth, he was not attractive and he had to get over his little crush on Theo. Wanting something that you couldn’t have is human nature. Everyone wants things they can’t have and currently Theo was literally fucking with his mind right now.

 

A moment later Stiles let out a loud sigh and pushed the thoughts to the back of his head. He got up heading straight to his desktop to turn it on and pressed the button with a click, but his father walked right into the room announcing that they were going to eat at a diner today before he could even sit down to check his game.

 

Stiles cursed in his head as he pressed his forehead against the cool glass pane of the car. His father was driving them to the diner. Ironically the song, Highway to Hell by AC/DC was playing during the car ride there.

 

John poked at his son who appeared to be sleeping against the window pane. Apparently he was drooling too. John smiled shaking his son away screaming, “ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE WAKE UP SON WE’RE GOING TO DIE!!!!!!”

 

Stiles jumped up out of his seat freaking out yelling, “OH MY GOD WHAT?”

 

“Nah just fucking with you”, John grinned making Stiles groan because his dad scared the shit out of him.

 

“You got something there”, the Sheriff said pointing at his own chin.

 

Stiles eyebrows furrowed in confusion and wiped the drool from his mouth wincing at how gross it was.

 

“Come on son, let’s go”, John opened his car door and Stiles paused for a moment then following his father.

 

The waitress opened the door for them welcoming them with the warmest smile, “Hello, Welcome to Pink’s diner. How many today?”

 

“Two”, the Sheriff said with a wink.

 

The waitress giggled, “Well then right this way, Sheriff Stilinski.”

 

Stiles winced and rolled his eyes at the same time because it was gross seeing his dad flirt with the waitress.

 

The father and son sat down in a pink, red, white, and vanilla booth.

 

“Take your time and I will be right with you. Is there anything I can get you at the moment?”

 

“Yes two waters please”, the Sheriff heartily said.

 

“Coming right up”, the waitress said with the most brightest smile and cheerful laugh.

 

The two men browsed through the selections in the menu until a familiar voice said, “Oh hey Sheriff and Stiles, what a coincidence I didn’t know you guys were having lunch here?”

 

Stiles sighed at the recognizable voice. He felt a deep pang in his stomach. Why don’t you guess who it was. Guess. Yes, that’s right it was Theo fucking Raeken. What is up with this guy? Why the fuck is this guy everywhere? What the fucking shit?

 

“Hello, Theo! Fancy seeing you here”, the Sheriff said ignoring the fact that Stiles had rolled his eyes for the hundredth time.

 

“I was told that the diner here was the best one in town and thought I’d check it out”, Theo said with an interested tone.

 

“Well then Theo, why don’t you join us? I’ll be ha-” the Sheriff was interrupted by the ringing of his phone.

 

“Parrish what is…. Okay I’ll be there right away” was the last thing the Sheriff said to the man on the phone before hanging up and sighing.

 

“I’ve got to go. Something urgent came up, but how about you eat lunch with my boy here and I’ll pay for the meal?”

 

“Dad!!?” Stiles yelped. His dad was leaving him. With Theo. It was more Theo than his dad leaving him and his separation issues.

 

“What?” the Sheriff said with a urgent tone.

 

“Don’t leave me here with  **him** ”, Stiles whined emphasizing on the word ‘him.’

 

“Don’t be a baby Stiles, it’s not like he’s going to eat you”, the Sheriff joked referencing to the zombie scare earlier in the car.

 

“You don’t know that”, Stiles said with a sassy tone.

 

“Stiles. Ju-Just please”, the Sheriff pleaded.

 

There was a long pause.

 

“Fine”, Stiles agreed hesitantly sighing and rolling his eyes for the millionth time.

 

“Thank you”, John said slapping a fifty dollar bill on the booth table.

 

John hurriedly ushered Theo to his side of the booth adding, “Oh Theo you drive right?”

 

“Yeah?” Theo said.

 

“Can you take Stiles home after you guys have your date?”

 

“DAD!!!!” Stiles exclaimed.

 

“What? Geez what does it take for a father to see his son happy?”

 

“GOD DAMN IT DAD!!!” Stiles embarrassedly screamed, while Theo laughed in the background.

 

“You know you love me!” the Sheriff gave a trickster-like grin and started for the door.

 

“DAD! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!” Stiles yelled standing up from his seat.

 

“Hey! Language! And nooope! Hey Theo take my son out to get some frozen yogurt after lunch! That’s his favorite dessert!”, John said laughing his ass off while pushing the door open.

 

Stiles sighed sitting back down slamming his head into the table, “Ow.”

 

“Well I guess we’re on a date?”, Theo shrugged sitting back getting more comfortable in his seat.

 

When he looked backed up he was met with Theo’s cheshire-like smile.

 

“What are you? Stalking me now?” Stiles said in disbelief.

 

“No. Just observing you”, Theo joked.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes. His dad was playing Matchmaker Stilinski. Great.

“Well aren’t you being creepy” Stiles scoffed.

 

“I guess, if that’s how you see it” Theo chuckled.

 

“I do, I really do”, Stiles said.

 

“Well you're stuck with me, until I drive you home.” Theo smiled deviously at Stiles, causing him to shudder.

 

“Yeah… About that, can you do that now?” Stiles shrugged with a sassy tone and an epic raised eyebrow.

 

“I don’t know Stiles. Your dad was pretty clear about his orders to take you out on a date”, Theo with a sadistic unsure tone.

 

“You can’t be serious… You don’t even like men”, Stiles deadpanned.

 

“Oh come on Stiles, you don’t know that”, Theo said grinning from ear to ear.

 

“Why do I find that hard to believe” Stiles said with a tone of disbelief rolling his eyes once more.

 

“It won’t be that bad. Plus we could catch up… or well, make up for lost time” Theo said winking with a smug look, while holding Stiles hand.

 

Stiles shuddered wincing and pulling his hand away from the handsome creep.

 

“Can you please not do that” Stiles said looking down at the table in attempts of hiding the blush on his face.

 

“You didn’t mind it when we were younger in fact I remember when we held hands you had the biggest smile in whole wide world and even gave me a kiss on my right cheek”, Theo said softly. Stiles face became redder with embarrassment from the comment.

 

“Shut up”, Stiles muttered.  A moment later the waitress came with the two cups of water.

 

“Here your two cups of… Oh where did the Sheriff go?” the waitress asked with a look of confusion.

 

“He got called into work, so it will just be m-... us two” Stiles said, before beginning to mumble from hesitation.

 

“Okay then. What will you two be having?” the waitress said with a cheerful resolve.

 

“I’ll have the Classic eggs benedict”, Stiles said.

 

“And I’ll take the triple breakfast special with hash browns, waffles, crepes, and pancakes”, Theo said.

 

“Alrighty, I’ll be right out with your food”, the waitress said collecting their menu’s.

 

“Oh, dear me I forgot to ask if you wanted anything to drink other than water?” She added.

 

“Yes, will have two vanilla shakes for the both of us”, Theo ordered.

 

“Wh-”

 

“Shh it’s okay, I ordered a lot more food because I know it’s your favorite. You don’t have to be so shy around me Stiles. I’m still the same Theo from ten years ago. I know you.”

 

“I don’t know about that…” Stiles mumbled. Theo just kept his gaze on Stiles, watching the other boy squirm in his seat.

 

“Wh-what is it?” Stiles asked, completely flustered from the constant staring and attention Theo was giving him.

 

“Oh nothing. It’s just even though you’ve changed a lot in appearance, you still seem to be the old Stiles I remember”, Theo said with a smirk.

 

“N-no I’m not!” Stiles protested.

 

“Oh really now?” Theo said in a teasing tone. Stiles just lowered his head and kept quiet. He couldn’t take much of the teasing and prodding that Theo was doing. It was irritating and Stiles didn’t want to admit anything because he was stubborn. Theo smirked at the sight of the struggling boy. He was glad that he still had an effect on Stiles. Theo knew that it wouldn’t take much, until he got what he wanted. There was only one thing in Beacon Hills he was really joyful to return to and it was Stiles. His darling ‘wife’ from his childhood.

 

A few minutes later the waitress returned with their milkshakes. She then informed them that the food would be done shortly before going off to check on the other customers. Theo took a sip of his shake and noticed that Stiles has yet to touch his.

 

“What’s wrong Stiles?” Theo asked turning his attention to the teen before him when he noticed Stiles with crossed arms avoiding eye contact.

 

“Really Stiles? Aren’t you a little too old to be doing that?” Theo said jokingly, which got him a huff from Stiles. 

 

Stiles stayed like that, ignoring Theo, until the waitress came in with their food. He tried to fight off his urges, in hopes of rebelling against Theo’s attempts of winning him over. Unfortunately Stiles stomach got to the best of him, when he began to drool a little from the sight of the meal Theo ordered specifically for them. Theo moved the plates closer and started to describe the texture and taste of it after taking a small bite.

 

“Ass”, Stiles grunted taking up a fork and digging in.

 

“You know it”, Theo said with the biggest grin in the world. 

 

After they finished eating and paying for the bill they got into Theo’s car.

 

“So still want to go get that yogurt?” Theo asked hopefully.

 

“I think I’d rather go home”, Stiles replied sardonically.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes”, Theo said charmingly with a smile starting his car.

 

“You do know that taking me against my will is kidnapping right?” Stiles pointed out, while glaring at Theo.

 

“Not unless it’s a date”, Theo shot back.

 

“This isn’t a date!” Stiles argued turning red.

 

“Of course it is”, Theo calmly smirked.

 

“Well then you're clearly delusional and should seek mental help”, Stiles said grumpily, while Theo laughed at the remark.

 

“Come on Stiles. You need to trust me a little. Let’s go get some frozen yogurt”, Theo pressed.

 

“Over my dead body”, Stiles said stubbornly.

 

“Aren’t you being a bit dramatic?” Theo sighed with an arched eyebrow.

 

“Yes. Yes I am”, Stiles said sarcastically. Theo chuckled at Stiles’ comment before driving off to the frozen yogurt shop. The whole car ride consisted of Stiles complaining and giving empty threats. Although Theo brushed it off and poked fun at Stiles for overacting about the entire situation.  Twenty minutes later they finally reached the frozen yogurt place. The name on the sign read  **Yogurtland** .

 

“Well we’re here Stiles. There’s no turning back now” Theo gave him a devious smirk.

 

“Maybe if you give me your keys and get out of the car I could” Stiles huffed.

 

“Do you even know how to drive?” Theo asked with an eyebrow raised.

 

“N-no… but besides the point”, Stiles stuttered shyly.

 

“Stiles if you don’t know how to drive, then what makes you think I’ll consider giving you my keys?” Theo sighed.

 

“I’m sure it isn’t that hard”, Stiles puffed.

 

“Stiles…” Theo shook his head smiling in disbelief at the other boys comment. He then exited the car and went around, opening the door for Stiles.

 

“Are you coming?” Theo asked as he extended his hand out, so he could help Stiles get out of the car.

 

“I don’t need your help” Stiles huffed, while looking away with a blush on his face. Theo then retracted his arm with a smile before moving out of the way.

 

“You’re cute. You know that right?” Theo said sarcastically with a smirk. 

 

Stiles rolled his eyes ignoring the attractive sex on a stick man’s comment. He then reluctantly got out of the car and followed Theo into the yogurt franchise.

 

“Okay Stiles get whatever you want. I’ll pay for it, since your dad paid for my breakfast” Theo said casually.

 

“I was going to make you pay anyway”, Stiles mumbled with a sassy tone, still refusing to look Theo in the eyes. Stiles wasted no time to grab a large cup and fill it with a variety of different flavors and toppings. Theo actually gave a surprised look when he saw the mountain Stiles had made.

 

“You know we just ate right?” Theo said with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, but since you’re paying in all I thought that I would make it as heavy as possible” Stiles said bluntly, earning a slight glare from Theo. When they got to the counter and Stiles set it on the scale. He noticed that Theo didn’t get anything.

 

“Not getting anything?” Stiles asked Theo.

 

“I thought I’d share with you”, Theo said smugly, while handing the cashier the money for the yogurt.

 

“Who said I was sharing”, Stiles argued with a salty tone.

 

“Oh come on Stiles. We used to share everything”, Theo winked at the other boy.

 

The female employee blushed and giggled at the comment, “You and your boyfriend are really cute together.”

 

“Why thank you. Childhood sweethearts”, Theo grinned with a beaming white toothy smile.

 

Stiles blushed rushing out of the store with a quickened speed walking pace. Theo slowly followed in pursuit.

 

“You know I caught you”, Theo cockily said.

 

“C-caught me?” Stiles spat out some of his yogurt.

 

“Caught you checking me out when I was working out this morning”, Theo winked licking his lower lip with an arched eyebrow.

 

“I-I-I don’t know what you’re talking about”, Stiles stuttered avoiding eye contact while taking a spoonful of taro flavored frozen yogurt.

 

“You know what I’m talking about”, Theo said in disbelief.

 

“No I don’t. You’re not attractive. Get over yourself. You’re not even my type” Stiles scoffed.

 

“Are you sure? Because the last time I checked you were still pretty into me”, Theo cheekily taunted.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Only in your dreams. Come on. Unlock the door.”

 

“Oh really? In my dreams you say?” Theo arrogantly implied as he moved closer to Stiles.

 

“Y-yeah” Stiles stuttered, his back against the car.

 

“So nothing when I do this?” Theo questioned, while gently wrapping his arms around Stiles waist.

 

“N-n-no” Stiles muttered, his face becoming a bright shade of red. 

 

“Or this?” Theo moved placed his forehead against Stiles.

 

“N-....no” Stiles was so flustered that it became hard to form a coherent sentence.

 

Stiles was mesmerized by the glowing grey-blue pools in Theo’s eyes. Stiles licked his lips, the smell Theo’s sweet warm vanilla breath against his face. The two boys were so close to each other that Stiles was literally begging Theo to just kiss him already. Theo just smiled at his victim’s reaction and pulled away.

 

“Come on let’s go” Theo said with a smile as he pressed the button to unlock the car. Stiles stood there completely in a daze, having trouble processing what just happened.

 

“Stiles”  Theo rolled down the window and called his name, snapping Stiles out of his confused state. Stiles then opened the door and got into the car.

 

“Ready to go home?” Theo asked with a grin.

 

“Y-yes...please…” Stiles murmured. Thirty minutes of awkwardness filled the air for Stiles. He couldn’t seem to wrap his brain around what almost happened.

 

Would he have kissed me? No that’s just wishful thinking. He is just playing with my emotions that asshole. Stiles thought to himself, slowly regaining the burning anger towards Theo. When they got in front of the house and Theo finished parking, Stiles quickly exited the car and stormed off into his house. 

 

Oh Stiles, I’ll get you soon enough. Theo thought to himself.

 

Stiles kicked the door open. When he got in he saw his father lounging around on the couch watching tv.

 

“Dad, why aren’t you at work?” Stiles asked curiously setting down his cup of froyo.

 

“I was at work. I just got home” His father replied with a sigh at how his son opened the door.

 

“You lie father” Stiles said in a british accent, noticing the hickey on his father’s neck. Too much Sherlock...

 

“I didn’t lie. I went out with a friend at the station” John said defensively.

 

“Oooh! A friend?” Stiles exclaimed.

 

“Oh grow up Stiles! A man of my age can go out, eat, talk, have fun, and not be judged by his own son!” John preached sardonically.

 

“No, he has to be judged” Stiles said in a judgemental voice, trying to keep a straight face.

 

The Sheriff rolled his eyes, “I won’t take that kind of tone from you mister!”

 

“Says the one with a hickey! AH HAAA I knew you were seeing someone!” Stiles pointed at his father’s neck jumping onto the couch.

 

“No! I’m not!” John blushed slightly covering the mark on his neck.

 

“Yes you are!” Stiles excitedly yelled tugging at the his father's hands trying to pry away the fingers on his father's neck.

 

“Stiles! If you don’t stop that at once, I’m going to ground you!” His father yelled with a stern look.

 

“Come on dad! Let me see it!” Stiles whined.

 

“Stiles! I swear to god” His Father shouted with an angry expression, scaring Stiles.

 

“Fine!” Stiles crossed his arms in defeat.

 

“So how was the date?” Stiles father asked more calmly, staring at his son.

 

“It was not a date!” Stiles protested, completely flustered.

 

“Then why are you acting so strange?” his father pointed out.

 

“Wh-what are you talking about. I-I’m not acting strange. It’s not like Theo and me did anything”, Stiles blabbered his face now fully red and emitting heat.

 

“Well, maybe I should go across to our neighbors and ask Theo myself”, the father said with a smile waggling his eyebrows.

 

“No! He’s the devil I tell you! He will bloody lie about everything”, Stiles exclaimed in a british accent with a serious look on his face.

 

“It couldn’t have been that bad”, His father said furrowing his brow.

 

“Trust me it was”, Stiles sighed hanging his head.

 

“Well if you say so son”, his father replied. Stiles got up and starting to walk upstairs. When Stiles opened the door to his room he saw that the curtains were open and went to close them.

 

“Damn it dad. Can’t you just leave the curtains closed. I really don’t like the idea of people seeing inside my room” Stiles mumbled to himself. 

 

When he was about to close the curtains he noticed that was once again staring at him, but this time he was only in his boxers. Stiles couldn’t believe what he was seeing and began to drool a little. Theo was so finely chiseled that it was just unbelievable. He was even wearing short boxers that hugged his lower area well enough to see the outline of his crotch. Theo noticed Stiles and smirked beginning to pull down the sides of his boxers in a teasing manner. Stiles quickly closed the curtain, feeling his heart rapidly beating from what he was about to see.

 

“That man is the devil in human form!” Stiles screamed.

 

* * *

 

 

**Going Into Enemy Territory**

 

Stiles jumped out of his bed from the thing that suddenly jumped onto his bed. Talk about a rude awakening.

 

Stiles grumpily stared at what looked like a ball of brown fur with black marks on it’s back. He poked at it’s soft fur startling the mammal. The creature stretched slowly pressing it’s front paws into the Star Wars themed blankets.

 

The cat stared at Stiles making Stiles stare back at him. She meowed nudging Stiles hand to pet her.

 

“Aren’t you an adorable little shit?” Stiles irritatedly asked.

 

Stiles sighed he couldn’t stay mad at the cat. He loved cats, heck all the animals, and when he got older he would be a crazy old cat man instead of a crazy old cat woman.

 

She must have gotten in when Stiles left the window open last night by climbing up the tree.

 

Stiles sat down next to the cat. She helped herself and walked onto his lap.

  
He pet the cat and scratched behind her ears. He smiled to the sound of the cat purring. She slowly settled down on Stiles lap.

 

“Now, where did you come from?” Stiles questioned the cat curiously scratching the cat’s chin. He checked the collar and it read, Castiel, if lost please call (969) 444-6666, Theo Raeken. Well… Fuck… This is just perfect.

 

Moments later Stiles calmed his mind and wondered what to do with this cat. 

 

He made a list:

Throw the cat out of the window?

Throw the cat at Theo?

Throw the cat?

Blackmail Theo with the cat?

Throw the cat at Theo’s parents?

Actually go over to the enemies house and return the cat?

Throw the cat at his dad and have him deal with it?

 

“I think I rather throw the cat at Theo and ruin his perfectly smug face of his” Stiles groaned.

 

“That sounds like a brilliant idea”, Theo pointed out leaning against the door frame.

 

Stiles yelped startled, “WHAT THE FUCK! You scared the shit out of me! What are you doing here?”

 

“I just came to let you know my cat was missing, but it seems you’ve already found him”

 

Castiel purred to Stiles scratching the cat’s head, “You should have named your cat Catstiel.”

 

“Well maybe if you kept the cat, you could’ve named her that”, Theo said with a bland tone.

 

“Kept?” Stiles said with all the curiosity in the world.

 

“Did you forgot about lil Castiel too?” Theo cooed.

 

Stiles just gave Theo the same confused look, making Theo shake his head in disbelief.

 

“Remember when we were little? You saved that cat”, Theo softly pointed out cautiously moving to Stiles bed. Stiles stared at the innocent cat on his lap as he tried to remember. Moments later it dawned on him at the realization of how he met saved the cat.

 

“I remember… It was on a rainy day and we came across a poor kitten that was left alone in a cardboard box. I felt so bad for her being so alone that I decided to bring her home”, Stiles rambled.

 

“You even treated it like your baby for a while” Theo said smiling, while Stiles’ face became a light shade of pink.

 

“We-well I was young and she was helpless...” Stiles tried to argue.

 

“Uh huh, do you remember why you gave her to me?” Theo grinned at Stiles sitting beside the teen and his cat.

 

“It was because you were moving away and I wanted you to re-”, Stiles stopped himself, feeling the blush on his face darken.

 

“You wanted me to remember you”, Theo finished what Stiles was about to say as he slowly started to hold Stiles hand.

 

“You even wanted to run away with me, so that we could be together always” Theo continued, whiles Stiles kept his head down to avoid Theo’s gaze.

 

“You wanted to but we couldn’t so you gave me your cat. We raised it together remember?” Theo said with a soft tone lifting his other hand to caress Stiles cheek.

 

“Castiel is basically our child”, Theo said with a hint of sarcasm.

 

“W-what? Yo-you’re crazy….” Stiles mumbled, finding it harder to resist Theo’s touch. 

 

Theo smirked cupping Stiles cheek, “Maybe I am. Maybe I’m not.”

 

“Wh-what are y-...” Stiles became silent as Theo pressed his lips against his. Stiles was lost and didn’t know what to do, so he tried to mimic Theo’s actions. It wasn’t long till Stiles became lost in the kiss, allowing Theo to slowly push him down on the bed. Stiles moaning slightly from Theo tugging on his bottom lip with his teeth. A couple minutes later Theo pulled away. He smirked at the sight of Stiles being breathless on his own bed. He then picked up Castiel and left the room.

 

“Wh-what the fuck j-just happened…” Stiles panted. Stiles laid on his bed speechless.

 

God damn Theo fucking Raeken.  Stiles laid there in a daze for a while, still trying to comprehend everything. “Why the fuck did Theo kiss me?”

 

“Theo kissed you! I had a feeling he still liked you, but I didn’t think he would make a move that fast”, Stiles jumped up from his bed when he heard his dad shout joyously.

 

“D-dad!!!!! Can’t you learn to knock or something!” Stiles shouted, face fully red from embarrassment.

 

“Well I was about too, but then I heard what you said and couldn’t contain myself”, John screeched with excitement.

 

“Dad!!! Shut up and go away!!!!” Stiles whined.

 

“Okay, but we are going to have the talk l-”, the Sheriff said trying to contain his excitement.

 

“Leave. Now!” Stiles complained.

 

“Note to self, stop saying everything out loud…” Stiles sighed to himself.

Two hours later, Stiles was outside of his house wandering. He completely ran out the door when his dad was trying to get him to sit down. He didn’t want to deal with the awkwardness and embarassing moment of talking about safe sex and such.

 

It was getting dark, Stiles walked into a nearby 7-eleven for some snacks and a drink. He grabbed a bag of chips and a bottle of soda heading for the counter.

 

He set the items on the counter and the store clerk silently checked the items into the system.

 

“Your total will be 7.18”, the clerk said in a monotone voice.

 

Stiles quietly paid the amount due and started for the door with his items.

 

As soon as Stiles exited the 7-Eleven his ears were met with a familiar voice.

 

“Well if it isn’t the pizza faced nerd” the voice said harshly. Stiles froze his in his steps and hesitantly turned around to face the person talking to him.

 

“Oh looks like you’re buying dinner. Man is that all you eat? You’re such a pig”, the voice continued.

 

“L-leave me alone Jackson”, Stiles mumbled.

 

“Oh where is that usually sass you give me at school huh nerd?” Jackson smirked, while walking closer to Stiles. Stiles remained silent, not sure of what to say. “What’s wrong Stilinski? Can’t talk back without someone here to protect you? Poor piece of shit Stiles. Where's your cop daddy to save you?” Jackson said mockingly as he grabbed Stiles by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in.

 

“D-don’t” stammered.

 

“Don’t what? Don’t beat you into a pulp? Don’t treat you like the little pig you are?” Jackson grinned devilishly at Stiles.

 

“Hey! Let him go!” a voice suddenly shouted. Jackson and Stiles both faced the direction of the voice and saw that it was Theo.

 

“You heard me! Let him go Jackson”, Theo growled.

 

“Oh and why should I do that? Huh, Theo?” Jackson said as he let of Stiles.

 

“You know what”, Theo said angrily as he glared. Jackson and Theo’s eyes were locked on each other for a few minutes before Jackson suddenly chuckled.

 

“You two aren’t worth my time” Jackson said licking his lips as he walked away.

 

Theo rushed up to Stiles asking worriedly, “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

 

“I-I’m fine”, Stiles said quietly.

 

“Are you sure?” Theo asked calmly, keeping his eyes on Stiles.

 

“Y-yeah… do you think you can take me home?” Stiles asked shyly afraid Theo would say no.

 

“Sure, my car is this way” Theo gave him a small smile. Stiles then followed Theo and got into his car. It only took a couple minutes for them to get back home.  When they got to Stiles front door; Stiles turned around to face Theo.

 

“You know you don’t have to walk me to my door right?”

 

“Yeah, but I wanted to. It’s the right thing to do. To be a gentleman”, Theo smiled.

 

“You’re a weirdo, you know that? You’re not even a gentleman”, Stiles pointed out.

 

“But I’m your gentleman”, Theo flirted waggling his eyebrows.

 

“Still a weirdo”, Stiles sighed rolling his eyes. Theo reached for Stiles hands pulling him close.

 

“I don’t know about that Stiles, how about you call me your future husband” Theo said winking with a smirk. Before Stiles could protest to Theo’s comment, the door opened from behind him.

 

“Stiles, there you are. Oh, Theo you’re here too. That’s perfect, this saves me time from having to come over to talk to you. Come right in”, the Sheriff said.

 

“I’d love to come in” Theo smiled as he walked passed Stiles and into the house.

 

“Dad what are you doing?” Stiles asked in a hushed tone, feeling something bad about to happen.

 

“Oh Stiles, I think you know what’s about to happen” the Father replied with what seemed like an ominous glare at Stiles. Stiles was almost-immediately pulled in by his father when he tried to flee again.

 

“Dad, no!!!! There is nothing we need to talk about!!!” Stiles whined, but his father just ignored him and dragged him into the living room where he sat Stiles on the couch next to Theo.

 

“Now when a man loves a man”, John lectured, “Thi-”

 

“DAD! Stop! Please!” Stiles urged.

 

“Now, now Stiles you know the protocol. You’re a virgin and you need guidance.”

 

“D-”, Theo covered Stiles mouth and grinned like a madman.

 

“Now, Stiles don’t be rude. Listen to what your father has to say”, Theo said with a parental-like tone.

 

“Thank you, Theo”, John nodded with encouragement to the handsome teen.

 

“Like I was saying before Stiles interrupted me. When a man and another man love each other, they may engage in sexual intercourse, similar to how a guy and girl…” Stiles father trailed off, while Stiles groaned watching his father do the actions of sex with his hands. Once it was over his father gave Theo a pack of condoms.

 

“D-dad! What the fuck!” Stiles yelled.

 

“Stiles! Language!” His father said scolded him.

 

“B-but-”

 

“It’s for your safety and besides Stiles. Plus I don’t think I see you as the one to be-”

 

“Oh, my god dad! Please stop talking!” Stiles screamed red as a red velvet cake.

 

“Now Stiles you shouldn’t yell at your father. He is just trying to keep us safe”, Theo winked.

 

“Oh don’t even get me started on you”, Stiles growled.

 

“Woah, Stiles there are some things your father doesn’t need to hear”, His father sighed sarcastically. Stiles let out a loud growl of frustration and stomped his way upstairs. He had left his snack and drink on the table with his father and Theo.

 

Stiles slammed his room door behind him and landed face forward into his bed. He just wished that Theo never came back and that his father wasn’t so hell bent on hooking them up. God damn matchmaker Stilinski family genes. Stiles cursed under his breathe.

 

He wasn’t fond about how his family was the type to pair people up if they thought they would be good together. Heck, Stiles has done it a few times himself. He helped Berserker and Wolfie get together with a few nudges here and there. It was like family curse. It just takes over your life until they get together and it's not healthy. Definitely not healthy.

 

“Hey”, Theo said knocking twice, “You alright?”

 

“Yeah”, Stiles said in a muffled tone.

 

“You don’t have to be embarrassed. You’re dad is funny, pretty awesome, and a great chef. He just wants what’s best for you”, Theo said trying to comfort Stiles. 

 

“Yeah, yeah” Stiles said.

 

“It’s just too much”

 

“Too much?” Theo asked, raising one of his eye brows

 

“This, all of this. My dad playing matchmaker and you coming back. It’s all too much” Stiles said with tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes.

 

“It’s not too much. You’re going to be fine”, Theo said.

 

“Everything is just moving so fast… I didn’t think I would ever see you again...” Stiles said with his voice cracking.

 

“Well I’m right here aren’t I?” Theo choked.

 

Theo wiped the tear that trickled down Stiles cheek.

“You know Stiles. I was really happy when I found out that my family was moving back to Beacon Hills” Theo said with a small smile.

 

“Why would you be so happy about that?” Stiles asked with curious eyes.

 

“Because of you Stiles” Theo’s smile widened.

 

“Now I know you just saying bull shit”,  Stiles scoffed, rolling his eyes.

 

“No Stiles, I’m not. You were actually someone special in my life. You always made me smile and did your best to make sure I was happy”, Theo spoke with a tenderness to his voice.

 

“I was glad I came back, because now I could be with you again...” Theo spoke softly as he leaned in to kiss Stiles.

 

Their lips melded together like perfection as the gasped for air needily ravaging one another’s lips. Their eyes slowly closed deepening into the kiss. A moment later the loud sound of someone clearing their throat, startled both the boys making them quickly stand up as they turned towards the direction of the sound.

 

“D-Dad!”

 

“Okay Stiles, I think all three of us need to talk about house rules”, Stiles father said sternly.

 

“C-can we not… I don’t I can handle anymore embarrassing moments today” Stiles groaned.

 

“I’m sure you’ll survive. Downstairs now”, his father said with more authority in his voice.

 

“Fine”, Stiles said.

 

“I’ll get you later for this”, Stiles shifted his head to glare at Theo.

 

“I’m looking forward to it”, Theo replied in a flirty tone.

 

“No comment”, Stiles bit his lower lip making Theo raise his eyebrows in surprise of how sexy Stiles looked.

 

They made their way downstairs and John kept them the entire night setting up the house rules for Stiles and Theo. John called Theo’s parents notifying them of what they did and then kept lecturing them. The two boys ended up falling asleep on the couch from the long lecture, while Stiles’ father sneaked out of the house at night.

 

The next day when Stiles woke up. It felt a little startled that there was someone next to him, but remembered about last night. He then began to blush as he quickly stood up; unintentionally waking up Theo in the process who gave him a small smile.

 

“Good morning, sleepyhead”, Theo yawned.

 

“You’re the sleepyhead”, Stiles said laughing at Theo’s bed hair.

 

Theo curiously turned his head confusedly and looked into his reflection in the TV. Stiles stretched to the side yawning.

 

“Oooh I’m sore as fuck. Jeez what time is it”, Stiles shuffled over to the kitchen.

 

“Urghhhhh, it’s 7am so early…” Stiles complained.

 

Theo chuckled, “Not a morning person I see.” He made his way towards the kitchen.

 

“Yeah. No. I’m not”, Stiles grumbled resting his head between his arms against the granite island kitchen countertop.

 

Theo wrapped his arms around Stiles waist from behind resting his head on Stiles back, “How about we make some breakfast then?”

 

“Ehh… I don’t really know how to cook…” Stiles shrugged.

 

“What really?”

 

“Yeah… Never really bothered to learn” Stiles sighed.

 

“Well here let me teach you” Theo said, while rubbing Stiles’s arm.

 

“This won’t go well”

 

“It won’t be that bad”

 

Three minutes later the eggs Stiles was trying to cook, became burnt as the bottom of the frying pan was on fire.

 

“Holy shit! What did I do wrong?!” Stiles screamed.

 

“Stiles stop that! Just turn it off!” Theo shouted.

 

“But there is a fucking fire in front of the knob!” Stiles yelled as the fire alarm started to go off.

 

“Get out of the way Stiles” Theo shouted as he aimed the fire extinguisher at the stove. 

 

“Okay… I guess you shouldn’t be the one to cook after all” Theo sighed.  

 

“Yeah…” Stiles replied lowly.

 

An hour later after they finished cleaning the kitchen and Theo finished making breakfast, The front door of the house opened. Stiles went to go check to see who it was and saw his dad. Stiles father came into the house completely a mess. His tie was loose, he was missing his sock, his shirt was unbuttoned, and it wasn’t even properly tucked in like it usually was.

 

“Where were you last night, Dad?” Stiles said running his lower lip over his teeth.

 

“Yeah Sheriff? Where were you last night?”

 

“I-I uh-uhm was out…”

 

The two boys raised their eyebrows in disbelief.

 

“You’re doing the walk of shame Dad”, Stiles deadpanned clenching his jaw.

 

Stiles was right John did just do the walk of shame. John was seeing someone and did see someone last night and it was up to Stiles to find out.

 

*****Last Night*****

 

John slipped out last night after his son and his boyfriend fell asleep. Once he was out of the house he pulled out his phone. He then started to walk to his car when his phone rang.

 

“Hello?” John asked unlocking his car.

 

“Hello? Sir? I was wondering are you busy tonight?” Parrish asked.

 

“No, not in particular. I was going for a late night grocery run”, John said casually. He then got into his car closing the car door after him.

 

“I need you at the station for a quick clear up on this case”, the Deputy stated.

 

“Alright. I’ll be right there in a few deputy”, John said.

 

“Okay”, Parrish nodded. The Sheriff pressed the lock button his work phone and dropped it into his cup holder.

 

Moments later the Sheriff arrived at the station. He made his way towards to the glass doors of the Sheriff’s station.

 

He whistled down the halls echoing his every step. The sound of jangling keys rang as the Sheriff walked thru the dark office. The only light was at the end of the corridor was from his office and when John arrived he was greeted by the sight of Rafael McCall sitting in the Sheriff’s seat casually with his feet on the table and his hands behind his head.

 

Looks like Parrish was bribed in by Rafe. God damn that gullible boy.

 

The handsome well-mannered FBI with neatly combed raven hair donned a dark gray shirt tucked into his black slacks, a black tie, and a badge which we wore around his neck. His attractive features shone in the light, his mysterious chocolate brown eyes wandered to where the Sheriff stood.

 

“Well, well, well look who finally showed up”, Rafael whistled.

 

“Can I help you?” John said irritatedly. This man was one of the few lucky son of a gun who irritated the shit out of him. He completely despised this man yet the sex between them was so horrendously fucking hot. Too hot infact that they clash for dominance. The two men were completely two different types of personalities. John was water always calm yet forceful when needed to be and Rafael was fire always burning with a sensational passionate desire.

 

“Why yes indeed you can, Sheriff. I need you to take a look at this file”, Rafael said with a smug look on his face. Oh, how much John wouldn’t give to wipe that damned look off the bastards face. He was called in because of this ass.

 

Rafael got up from his chair and pulled the file from the table. Slowly but surely he made his way around the mahogany desk handing the Sheriff the manilla envelope. He then leaned against the desk legs crossed with one hand stuffed into his pocket.

 

The Sheriff snatched the envelope from the adonis-like man and slowly opened it despite his rambicious curiosity. 

 

“You know I don’t like surprises, McCall”, John stated in a harsh tone.

 

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll like this one, Stilinski”, Rafael sneered.

 

Sheriff Stilinski pulled out the files and flipped through the pages. There was a long pause of silence, the only sound of papers shuffling, and a slight cough from McCall.

 

The Sheriff shifted his gaze from the papers to the Agent McCall’s small interruption. He frowned at McCall, “Can I help you?”

 

“Yes. You can, actually, I’d like a big helping of you”, the agent said with the world’s most grade A douchebag smirk.

 

Ass. The Sheriff rolled his eyes to his response.

 

“Excuse me?” John said with an irritated tone.

 

“You heard what I said”, Rafe said giving his most shit-eating grin, shifting his position by switching legs and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

 

“I’m going to ignore what you just said”, John said with an impatient tone blinking a couple of times, clenching his jaw, and pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“Come on Johnny boy, don’t be like that. We were having so much fun the night before-”

 

“Don’t call me that”, John said with a tempered voice interrupting him. He was holding himself back trying to control his sexual urges.

 

“The way you animalistically grunted every time you thrusted into me, the way you trembled to my touch when I gave you a hickey, the way you growled when I ran my fingers down your back, didn’t you like it? I have every intrinsic detail of that night memorized. I have never in my life, felt the way I felt with anyone else. The way we clash in bed, the way we battle at work, the way we ravage one another is so fucking hot”, Rafael sexily growled pushing himself off the desk towards the Sheriff.

 

The FBI agent grabbed the Sheriff by the hips feeling up the man before him. Rafael was only inches away from John. “Don’t you want me, John?” He asked tauntingly with a wicked look in his eyes. Listening to every emphasized every syllable John silently shifted his jaw to the words and obvious growing intentful intruder in his pants.

 

“The files you gave me were a fully detailed file report on the Blake case from a few years back. It’s completed what did you need me here for”, John ferociously growled.

 

“You’re wasting your time and you’re wasting my time. Next time you call me in it’d better be important”, he continued angrily.

 

“I don’t think it was a waste of time, more like time well spent, and this is important, very important”, Rafael breathed pulling the Sheriff into an aggravated wild kiss. Their mouths battled for domination.

 

Rafael groaned into the Sheriff’s mouth towering over John while cupping his jaw. Their warm lips melted sloppily merging upon another as the growing arousal between the two men filled the room.

 

John leaned into the sweet kiss grunting as the two men grinded against each other. Rafael kissed alongside John’s jawline moving slowly to his earlobe biting down roughly making John moan in ecstasy.

 

Rafael gave a low chuckle at the other man’s reaction and continued along John’s neck. As soon as Rafael reached John’s collar bone, he was suddenly pinned against the  wall. His face of surprise was instantly met with a glare from John. Rafael knew the other man hated how he toyed with him. How he would say that he wanted him, but then completely disappear the next day without a trace. He loved driving John insane. He found that it made the sex better and worth while. Seconds later John began to aggressively kiss Rafael, while pinning his wrist against the walls.

 

“Oh, I like it when you’re rough” Rafael growled as John tightened his grip.

 

“Shut up you fucking whore” John sneered. John then flipped Rafael around and pulled out his handcuffs.

 

“I think it’s time for you to learn your lesson” John said angrily, while roughly tugged Rafael’s hair back. After he handcuffed Rafael, John pulled the other man’s pants to his ankles.

 

“Jesus”, Rafe whispered when John slowly ran his hand along Rafael’s lengthy girthy member.

 

“Jesus can’t save you now”, John growled pulling him in for another messy kiss tugging at the growing arousal through Rafe’s black briefs decorated with cherries.

 

“Cute briefs”, John winked making Rafael roll his eyes and scoff. Moments later, John lead Rafael to his desk and bent him over.

 

“Now it’s time to start your punishment” John said with a devilish smile. He then pulled on the black briefs until they resembled a thong, revealing Rafael’s toned ass. He gave Rafael another smile, before smacking his hand hard on the FBI’s ass. Rafael couldn’t help, but yelp at the action as the Sheriff continued his onslaught; mercilessly hitting each cheek, until they became a dark shade of red.

 

John chuckled at the notion that the FBI agent who is in a higher position than him is bent over on his desk being dominated by him, Sheriff John Stilinski. That fact really turned him on as his ever hardened arousal grew inhumanly more harder. With every smack the FBI agent grew more and more restless while Rafael’s hard cock slipped out of his briefs leaking with a slow strong steady drip of salty transparent pre-cum.

 

The Sheriff stopped for a moment to collect the fluid that had gathered on the head of the man’s delicious cock with one hand, “You’re a naughty wet one aren’t you? You dirty little skank?”

 

Rafael nodded moaning needily his body throbbing while the Sheriff teased his cock mercilessly. The Sheriff undid his belt with his free hand and dropped his khaki pants to the ground. John then took his sticky pre-cum covered hand and fed it to Rafael, “Suck it off my fingers you dirty shit.” Without hesitation, Rafael started to suck and lick the cum off the Sheriff’s fingers.

 

“That’s it. You’re being a very good bitch now aren’t you” John praised the FBI under him. Rafael let out a whine when John pulled away his hand from him.

 

“Now now be patient” John said chuckling. John then used his fingered coaxed in Rafael’s saliva to start fingering the FBI agent’s hole, while he used his other hand to stroke his dick. Rafael moaned softly as John slowly moved his fingers in and out; lightly rubbing against his spot.

 

“Come on John!” Rafael whined, not liking how he was being teased by the other man.

 

“I don’t think you're in the position to bark orders” John smirked as he gave Rafael a smack on the ass, causing him to yelp from the pain.

 

“Please John, fuck my hole!” The FBI agent pleaded needily thrusting his ass in the air.

 

“Oh, such dirty language for a government agent”, the Sheriff lectured with a mocking tone. The man widened the agent’s hole and spat into it making Rafe squirm. John proceeded to eat the shit out of the FBI agent’s ass.

 

“Oh fuck! John!” Rafael shouted the Sheriff’s name, while he felt the warm tongue on his hole. John couldn’t stand it anymore and rammed his cock deep into the FBI’s hungry hole. The sudden insertion of John’s cock caused Rafael to moan loudly and shiver. John grunted as he began to thrust in and out, feeling the warm hole squeeze on his cock.

 

“Fuck! Holy shit man! Your hole feels amazing” John praised him.

 

“Fuck john! Har-harder! Fuck me harder!” Rafael said breathily.

 

“Fuck yeah!” John grunted as he repeatedly rammed his cock deep into Rafael’s ever so tight dirty hole. With every single thrust slamming against the FBI agents prostate making him moan and groan like a slutty sex machine. Rafael lifted his handcuffed arms around the Sheriff’s neck as John pounded into the agent’s hole mercilessly lifting him from the desk and growling like an animal with every quick rough hard fuck. Minutes later John gave a couple rough thrust and grunts before finally coming inside Rafael’s ass. The warm liquid slowly running down the Sheriff’s cock as he pulled out a little before slamming it back in. 

 

John then laid Rafael back on the desk as he sunk deep into his chair. He gave a small smile at how the cum started to flow out of Rafael’s abused hole. Both men panting from the intense sex they just had.

 

“You’re a fucking asshole, but fuck! Your ass is great” John said bluntly, while Rafael chuckled at the comment.

 

*****Present Time*****

 

“Dad…”

 

“Earth to dad…. hey dad!” A voice shouted, snapping the Sheriff out of his memory.

 

“What is it Stiles?” John asked with an annoyed look on his face.

 

“So who were you with?” Stiles asked with a slightly mad look on his face.

 

“Like I said before Stiles. I’m not seeing anyone. I was just out” John sighed.

 

“Mhmmmm, sure you aren’t”, Stiles said in a sassy tone. He didn’t believe a single word his father said.

 

“I am not. Swear to God, cross my heart and hope to die”, John said in a defensive tone.

 

Stiles moved closer to his dad to smell his father’s scent.

 

“AHA! YOU SMELL LIKE SEX AND SWEAT!” Stiles exclaimed. Theo covered his mouth from bursting with laughter.

 

“No- No I don’t! You do-don’t just sniff your father li-like that!” The Sheriff stammered profusely.

 

“Well then how do you expl-” 

 

“So help me god Stiles, if you don’t drop this I’m going to cut off the internet” the Sheriff threatened.

 

“N-not the internet! How else am I going to play my games!” Stiles said in a panicked tone.

 

“It’s called going outside and getting some exercise” the Sheriff deadpanned.

 

“Ex-exercise…. I can barely lift my backpack of books” Stiles mumbled.

 

“Then quit pestering me already” The Sheriff said angrily, walking up the stairs.

 

“Fine!” Stiles pouted stomping over to the couch and throwing himself on the couch.

 

Theo finally ended up bursting with laughter. A few minutes later he recovered ignoring the deadly death glare from Stiles.

 

“Hey, Stiles. It’s okay. Your father is seeing someone. It’s obvious and I have a feeling you two will get over the fight”, Theo said comforting Stiles sitting down on the couch beside him.

 

“I know that. I just want to know who it is” Stiles sighed.

 

“I’m sure he will introduce you to him when he’s ready” Theo said with a smile.

 

“I doubt it. I would keep bothering him about it, but he threatened my only source of life” Stiles groaned.

 

“Well you have me now” Theo commented.

 

“Yeah, but I don’t think you happen to have a built in wifi that will allow me to play my games without lag” Stiles shrugged.

 

“No, but I do know other games we could play” Theo smirked as he leaned closer to Stiles.

 

“I don’t even want to know what you’re talking about”, Stiles said rolling his eyes.

 

“Come on, darling get your mind out of the gutter, I meant video games”, Theo grinned.

 

“Sureeee”, Stiles said sarcastically rolling his eyes once more.

 

“Let’s eat”, Theo chuckled patting the frustrated teen on the back as guided Stiles towards the kitchen, where they both ate and talked about Stiles’ father and what games they should play.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of Steo sex scene.  
> We wrote this a long time ago and it was a work in progress but we lack the motivation to press on therefore we decided to just publish it for our readers because this was well long overdue!  
> Do leave us a comment, kudos, and subscribe thing! Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
